Cooking classes
by kurenohikari
Summary: Shinobu finds a pamphlet about private cooking classes at M University, after visiting Miyagi one afternoon, and decided to take some after finally admitting what a bad cook he was. Soon he becomes quick friends and they each learn from the other and become better persons. But what happens when their family find out about their sexuality?
1. First class

**Shinobu** :

I did not want to believe it. I kind of started having doubts when my friend told us about that story about his girlfriend and her horrible cooking. I didn't want to believe that Miyagi was simply eating my food not to hurt my feelings, simply because he didn't want to hurt my feelings but the proof was crystal clear. Yesterday I noticed it, when I visited his office, when I mentioned that I was cooking tonight he flinched slightly.

It hurt, I wanted to scream and snap at him. But I couldn't, not when the only thing he did was try not to hurt my feelings, he is not at fault because of my bad cooking abilities. So I decided to buy made bentous that night and pass it as if I was too tired to cook. But before I left the University I saw a very appealing pamphlet: a student was giving out private cooking classes.

Of course, I took it and scheduled one. Which leads me to right now, looking at the clock as I waited for him to knock the door. We decided to have the classes at my apartment.

The ringing of the door snapped me out of my thinking, I rushed towards the door and opened it, not wanting to give my sensei a bad impression. I was kind of surprised when the boy before me looked so young, he couldn't be much older than me. A year or two, maybe. He seemed kind of nervous, maybe this was also his first class.

"Hi! I'm Takahashi Misaki, nineteen years old and second year student of the business department of M University. Pleasure to meet you" he bowed politely.

I was right about his age then. He was just like on the phone, polite, kind and soft spoken. If only I could be more like him, maybe I wouldn't cause Miyagi so much problems.

"Hi. I'm Takatsuki Shinobu, eighteen years old and first year student of the politics department of T University. Th pleasure is mine" I bowed back "Please come in"

"Thank you" he thanked me, entering my apartment "T University? You must be very smart then. Though why did you end up at M University? If I may ask!" he rapidly added, flustered by his forwardness.

"It's ok. I was paying my boyfriend a visit" I replied, unashamed.

Not caring if his response to my homosexuality is negative, I have lived in Australia for years and there same sex marriage is legal. I never understood peoples lack of understanding or shame at being who they are, I believe being honest is much better even if other's don't accept it.

The only response I got from Takahashi-sensei was a slight blush and a shy: "So, you want to learn how to cook for him?"

"Yes, I've discovered recently that he has been lying about liking my food to save me from hurting my feelings but it is not ok. So, I want to make it right" I reply, closing the door.

"You must really love him" he whispered, but rapidly shook his head and entered deeper into the apartment. I found that weird but shook it off easily, at least my cooking teacher isn't an asshole about it and rather accepting "I was thinking on starting with breakfast food and easy stuff. Small first, like toasts, smoothies, rice, scramble eggs and step up our game a little bit with pancakes, french toasts, omelets. Then we can procede with lunch and dinner, when that's over we can then go back breakfast and look for a bit more of variety. Like adding stuff into the omelets or different kind of pancakes. For lunch and dinner I was thinking of starting with nigiri, salads, croquets, stir fry vegetables, tamagoyaki, noodles. Then stepping up our game with curry, meat, chicken and fish. What do you think?" he informed me.

I was surprised by such a detailed proceeding plan. He looked so different from the nervous mess he was when I opened the door. I liked this change and the plan as well. I was all for it. I told him so, then we proceeded with the class. Let's such say that there were problems from moment one. But Takahashi-sensei was patient and was not bothered by having to repeat things various times.

By the end of the class I could do toast, orange juice and one kind of smoothie. Also I learnt that simply because I think that some vegetables and fruits might taste good together, doesn't meant they do. So, from now on I will follow recipes when I do smoothies.

I can't wait for the next class.


	2. Step by step

**Shinobu** :

It's been a couple of months since I've started taking classes with Misaki-sensei (he started letting me call him that a month ago), let's just say that things have been proceeding quite well. I've already know how to make toasts, ten different kinds of smoothies, how to prepare juice, rice, scramble eggs and plain pancakes. Though for the last one it took me over a month to achieve. I even bought a mixer for the smoothies and a rice maker. Senpai also gifted me with a notepad that became my own cooking book, every time we achieved a goal he wrote the recipe in it, step by step.

I wasn't only getting better at cooking but feeling better with myself and in my relationship. Not only did I have someone my age to take to about Miyagi I feel like I gained a new friend, might I even say best friend. Mirage himself, also, has been praising me about my advances in cooking. He no longer protests when he finds me there every morning to make breakfast, and eats with a smile on his face. I could not wait for Misami-sensei to start teaching me how to make bentous for my boyfriend.

Right now we were learning how to make french toasts.

"Misaki-sensei can I ask you a question?" I asked, as I dipped the toasts.

"What about? You've been cooking well all morning" he inquired, keeping a careful eye on me- he learnt early that if he doesn't do that the kitchen will explode somehow.

"Not about cooking, well, it is about cooking simply not my cooking" I replied "I am simply curious as for why you are not studying to be a chef? You are clearly very good at it and enjoy it a lot, is there something you desire to do in business so much?" I was met by a deep silence, confused as for what had just happened I looked up "Sensei?" I was shocked to find a Misaki no longer gazing at me but at the wall behind me with a distraught look on his face.

I rapidly turned everything off and washed my hands, before dragging him to the couch.

"What are you doing Shinobu? We still have fifteen minutes of class" he demanded, surprised by the sudden movement.

"We can finish early today, you are always hearing me complain, maybe it's time for you to vent. Whatever I just asked must have brought difficult memories, otherwise you wouldn't be making such a sad face. So, tell me. What aren't you following something you truly like?" I asked again.

"You don't get it, you won't get it" he said softly.

"Try me" I snapped "Keeping quiet won't make anything better, if anything it will make things worse. Come one vent out, shout, scream, but do something otherwise you will be a ticking bomb waiting to explode and that's not healthy" I've noticed this about sensei, he is a pushover who keeps quiet and blames himself if something goes wrong. But I believe that all he needs is someone pushing the right buttons to make him finally snap and talk about his feelings "Come on! Speak up! Is it your family? Are they pushing this into you? I never thought my senpai would be such a coward not being capable to say no to them! Then agains your family is worse for pushing you into a path you don't even enjoy..."

I couldn't even finish my rant before he finally exploded and started screaming at me. Check mate sensei, my plan works out just fine.

Though what came out from his mouth made me realize I pushed the wrong buttons...

"Don't get my family into this! They have nothing to do with it! My parents died because of me! Do you know what it feels to be a eight years old boy and find out that your parents died in a car accident because they were coming to pick you up from a sleepover early cause you were scared?! Having to watch your brother give up his dreams to go to his dream university and study because he had to take care of you?! It feels like horrible! You are talking about me following my dreams when my parents died because of me! When my brother didn't follow his dreams because of me! You have no right to ask such thing, to say such thing... I... I..." that was the drop that spilled the glass.

Heart wrecking sobs slipped from his lips as tears started to fall down his cheeks like a waterfall. Not knowing how to act in such situations I simply wrapped my arms around him and rocked him gently, as he cried on my chest. Somehow I simply knew that he had not been capable to mourn like this before o say all of this out loud before. I crossed a line but I also knew that Misaki-sensei needed this.

"You know" I started, once his sobs ceased, trying to channelize Miyagi as much as I can at the moment so I don't end up saying something stupid in such a delicate situation "You are not at fault, many kids asked their parents to pick them up because they were scared you know, not all of them die. You couldn't have known that would have happen. And if you had known would you have called your parents that night?"

"Of course not!" he exclaimed.

"See, you did not kill your parents and your brother knows that. If he is as good as you are he won't hold you accountable for it or for not being able to go to college. He wouldn't want you to fulfill his dreams out of pity" I continued "He would want you to be happy. If you want to pay him back somehow, do it by saving money once you are out of university to pay him back for your studies both previous university and for your degree. Do that, don't chase dreams that are not yours" I saw his eyes watering again "I know that this talk won't make all those worries or blame go away, or change your mind. But at least think of it this way, study business to one day manage your own restaurant or cafe or bakery, whatever you prefer. Then you can fulfill both of Takahashi brothers dreams. And... try to get a psychologist, I believe you need it"

Once again he started crying, and for a second I thought i had screwed up... _again_. But when he hugged me tighter I knew that I had not, that things might not be alright, might never really be, but they were getting better. Step by step.


	3. Growing up

**Usagi:**

When Misaki came back home with his eyes puffy red from crying I almost went berserker demanding to know what the heck had happened and take revenge in place of my cute boyfriend. But all of those thoughts went flying through the window when Misaki through himself into my arms, not only was he taking initiative but he was also searching for comfort... _from me_.

That's a first one. It had never happened before. Then again, many of my firsts happened with him. The most important firsts. It warmed my heart at another first happening between us, but when I am reminded of the fact of why it's happening it saddened me.

"Misaki what happened?" I demanded to know, trying to separate us enough so I could take a better look of his face. But Miskai only snuggled closer and shook his head, not wanting to part away from me "Misaki?" I sighed, getting more concerned by the second.

"I will tell you everything later, I promise. But for now... for now can you help me forget, please?" he looked up to me, chin still on my chest, with those emerald he has of eyes pleading me... how could I ever refuse?

I might be a powerful man but I am a weak one as well, weak against the kitten I hold in my arms.

Sweeping him off his feet and carried him bridal style towards my our room. For the first time he did not protest or blush embarrassedly, he simply snuggled closer to me. I was so worried about what had happened to him, but as pushy as I am I know when not to cross a line. And now it's one of those moments. So, I tenderly kissed his forehead and laid him gently on my bed and proceeded to make love to him- slowly and carefully.

Once we had both came and we were cuddling under the sheets I finally asked again: "What happened out there Misaki?" my voice barely a whisper, afraid that if I spoke louder he would get scared away.

"Usagi, I know that you heard from onii-chan about the accident our parents died in... about how I feel like it's all my fault" I could not believe it, Misaki was speaking what he was truly feeling? Finally! "Today a friend of mine made me face some harsh truths about myself and start to see that maybe, just maybe it was not my fault. He also told me that I need help... professional help... and I believe I do" he accommodated himself so he could look my in the face but still be enveloped in my arms "I know this might be asking too much... and I don't want you to make you feel like I am using you for your money... but could you... maybe... help me out?" by the end of his request he was blushing madly like the Misaki I know and love.

I felt so proud of him, finally moving on and starting to grow into the amazing and beautiful person he is. But it also broke my heart seeing that tearstained face.

"Of course I will help and don't get started with the money issue, ok?" I simply answered "Now let's get some rest, all right?"

"Hai" he whispered, eyes shinning with gratefulness as he snuggled closer and fell into a deep sleep.

The only problem I was no able to follow him. This night it had been quite a hectic night, so much had happened and it all left me feeling troubled but feeling content as well. Misaki had just taken a big step, not only in his life but in our relationship.

I sent a quick text to a psychologist friend of mine from my university days, he has no discrimination against same sex couples, and owes me a favor. He won't mind adding another patient at last moment. Every Friday after classes, so Misaki will spend the week-end calmer.

I spent the rest of the night watching Misaki sleep, he looks like an angel when he sleeps. But I still hated those tear lines on his cheeks. I did not notice the night pass away at all, my gaze fixed on my lover's chest rising and falling over and over again.

All my peace was broken when Isaka slammed the door of my room open with a big smile, making Misaki whimper and fidget in his sleep. I sent that idiot big mouth a glare that would have killed him and hushed my baby back to a restless sleep.

I was kind of surprised that Isaka shut up like I silently ordered him, he never does that. He is even pushier than _I_ am. And that's saying quite a lot. When I looked up I saw a very serious expression on his face, I then knew that no matter how much he complains or manipulates Misak, my boyfriend is growing in him.

Isaka silently told me to leave the room, I would have normally ignored him but I also knew when it was necessary to get serious. So, I silently creeped out of the bed, leaving Suzuki in bed for Misaki to cuddle and headed towards the living room. There were both Aikawa and Isaka sitting on the sofa.

"What happened to Misaki?" Isaka demanded to know.

 _Wow, no Chibi-chan_ , I thought impressed by his seriousness.

"He started growing up" I replied and explained further when they both gave me unimpressed looks.

"Misski-Kun!" Aikawa was crying by the end.

"So that's why he is such a pushover" commented Isaka but without the usual heat "Do you need help finding help?"

I raised an eyebrow and replied: "No, I've already found someone and booked a date. I don't know what you needed from me today but I do not give a crap" I said, ignoring Aikawa"s 'Language!' "I am busy today"

"It's ok, we'll come tomorrow" Isaka said, surprising us both "Give Chibi-chan our condolences, ok?"

"Ok" I replied a bit dumb (not that I would ever say it out loud) as I watched them go, before shaking my head and going back to bed.

My Misaki, was waiting for me.


	4. Secrets revealed - Part One

**Miyagi** :

 _Mmm, Shinobu added french_ _toasts and omelets to breakfast! I don't know from where is he learning all this but this last two months I have been having the best kind of mornings in years. Delicious food cooked with love, kisses from my adorable lover and someone to bid me goodbye at the door while leaving for work. Not even when I was married was I so happy! Then again I did not marry out of love..._ I thought happily to myself.

But when I looked up from my food to praise Shinobu he was glaring down at his food. He's been doing that a lot lately, which is starting to worry me.

"What's wrong Shinibu?" I finally asked, fed up with his brooding.

"Uh? Nothing… It's just that my friend, the one who has been teaching me how to cook, is going through a lot lately. He even had to go to see a professional and I'm worried about him" he informed me, sighing tiredly at the end.

"Oh, Shinobu you don't have to dwell on it. The good thing is that he already is seeing someone who can help him. All you can do is stay by his side and lend him a ear or a shoulder when he needs it. Ok? Now let's finish eating and I'll drive you to college" I ordered, finally relaxing a bit.

There was nothing wrong going on with Shinobu, no family drama or bullying in college. I was happy and relieved about that… but at the same time I was jealous. I have always been the focus of his attention, whenever he is with me he gives me his all. However, now he is eating breakfast with me after an amazing night while thinking of this guy I have never met.

I love this part of Shinobu the one who is so nice and kind to the ones he cares about. But that doesn't stop me from wanting to be the only one he shows those sides of himself to. Since when did I turn so possessive?

I kept on thinking of that the whole day, even my teachers had to call out my attention a few times in class since I was spacing out. How embarssing! I finally found peace during lunch. Kamijou was out doing I don't know what with his huge boyfriend, leaving me all alone in the office. Normally I would complain about it but right now I needed some me time to sort my thoughts around.

A smile bloomed on my face when I took out the bentou Shinobu had packed for me. It was an adorable pair of lunchbox and flask with a chibi panda design. He still hasn't learned how to make lunch but he still made the effort of making me something simple. A healthy smoothie to keep me hydrated in summer, a light salad and some bread he bought freshly made during the morning.

I love him so much!

But before I could take a bite of my food someone knock on the door. I sighed sadly and called out for them to come in. Soon a young boy entered the office. He had a petite form, brown messy locks and blazing emerald eyes. He didn't seem that much more older than Shinobu but he had an innocense in his eyes that made him seem much younger than he was.

"Oh, Professor Miyagi. Excuse me for interrupting your lunch but I was looking for Kamijou-sensei. I need to ask him about the finally essay he asked us to do" the boy said, but then squealed when he saw my lunchbox and flask "Miyagi… you are Shinobu's Miyagi?! When he said he was dating someone here I didn't think he was a teacher!" The boy exclaimed shocked.

"You know Shinobu?! More importantly you know about us?!" I demanded to know shocked myself.

 _Does Shinobu don't know that I my job is on the line?!_ I screamed in my head.

"Yeah… I'm his cooking teacher" he answered "I also have known about you since the first day. But don't worry I won't tell anyone!" He rapidly added afterwards.

 _He is a good kid_ , I thought relieved.

"I'm sure you must be very confused and surely disgusted by me dating someone so young" I commented, feeling a lot self conscious about it now.

"No! Not at all! I don't really think love is a number… as long as it is out of love and not because you simply want a young lover or are in a mid-age crisis" he assured me.

"Don't worry Shinobu is not my scape of a mid-age crisis. I love him like I've never loved anyone before" I confessed with a soft smile. Feeling quite light after finally saying it out loud to someone else "Why don't you take a seat and I help you with your essay?" I offered the boy "By the way, what's your name?"

"Mistake Takahashi" He answered, taking a seat and shooting question after question.

 **No one's P.O.V:**

What none of them knew was that someone was overhearing their conversation outside the door… someone who would change the life of the Takatsuki household completely.


	5. Therapy

**Misaki:**

"Takahashi-san, we have been having these weekly sessions for almost half a year now and this is the first time I've seen you so distracted during our meetings. Care to enlighten me?" my therapist Kuroko Takao questioned me.

Kuroko Takao is a young man, tall and handsome. He used to be Usagi's classmate in some of his classes at one of the best school's in all Japan: T University. So, not only was he handsome, successful at a young age, he was also very smart. At first I want nothing to do with him, he made me feel even worst with myself and very jealous of what a close relationship he shared with my lover. I only began to warm up to him when I found out he was happily married to a woman and were expecting a daughter soon.

He was also of great help. Thanks to him I am getting each day close and closer to accept that my parents death was not my fault. I was capable of sitting down with my aniki and have a serious talk about our past and why I decided to follow his dream's to M University. It is an understatement to say that we cried... we cried a lot. My brother did not let me go back to Usage's apartment that day, cuddling me in the guest's room's bed- like he used to do whenever there was a storm and I could not sleep when I was a kid. The following day he told me to drop out of the economics program and follow my dream of being a cook. Of course, I refused. I was not ready for that yet and I like the plan that Shinobu had for me. Cooking and baking I can learn that on my own. Now that I am seriously considering to follow a path in the gastronomy area I am buying various cooking books and watching a lot of cooking programs or videos in YouTube to learn every day something new. However, I am horrible when it comes to the business part of my future job. So, if I ever want to open my one shop I will need my economics degree. He accepted my explanation and we felt a weight on our shoulders being lifted.

I left my brother's place that day with a smile on my face, happy that we had both closed a chapter in our lives. But I was still not brave enough to confess to him about me dating his male best friend, who is a decade my senior. Though thanks to Kuroko-sensei I was capable of being more confident in my relationship. Yes, I do not come from a prestigious background like him or I was not the most handsome out there or I was not the smartest. But I make him happy, I care about him not about the Usami's name or his fame or his money. I see those small things and make those small gestures that he treasures with all his heart. Also, he likes the simplicity of a normal family... or at least in a Usagi way. Let's be honest Usagi could never be simple.

I still reject his advances when we are outside, but not because I was ashamed of him or myself for liking a man, but because I simply do not like PDA. I feel very uncomfortable and exposed by it. Though, I no longer refute him when we are in the safety of our home. Yes, _our_ home. His beaming smile whenever I let him kiss me or hug me is more than enough reward. I even got recently the courage of kissing him goodbye at the door when I leave for my part-time job or college. I still have a long time before being brave enough to attack him like I promised him once.

But all this made him even more possessive than before, which leads me at my actual predicament.

"He is so possessive! I just can't believe him!" I practically screamed, venting out my frustration "The other day I had to cancel a class with Shinobu because Usagi did not want me to spend so much time in another man's house. Just who does he believe he is to dictate my life! I do not go around telling him who he can spend time with and with who he can't! And we were so close to finish with all the basic foods and advance with more complicated recipes. Do you know how happy was Shinobu when he finally learned enough to make a delicious bento for his boyfriend! Even Miyagi-sensei was crying tears of gratefulness and happiness the other day at University while eating delicious food made by his adorable boyfriend. He was crying!"

"Have you told him that your student is already in a committed relationship and very much in love? That will surely calm his jealousy down" my therapist commented.

"I know but that isn't the issue! I trust him not to go around and cheat on me with all those beautiful and successful people he hangs with at work, but he doesn't trust me at all. Why is he so insecure?! I never have him any reason to question my loyalty and still he does" he whined, tearfully "Thanks" I said when Kuroko-sensei handed me a tissue.

"I don't think this has something to do with you but more with his childhood. He had a very complicated childhood, a cold and lonely past that he though he would never be able to escape from. Then you come around and make him the most happy he has ever been. He simply is afraid to loose that warmth, that you would be taken away from him. You must understand his side as well" he told me, kindly.

"But I won't leave him or let someone take me away" I replied, stunned by my therapist's words.

Did Usagi really feel so scared all this time?

"I know that, you know that... but does he know that?" he replies "Our session is over for the day, why don't you try to tell him that? Let that be your homework for the week"

"Ok. Thanks for the help Kuroko-sensei. See you next week" I bid my goodbye.

"See you, Takahashi-san" he replies, opening the door for me.

"Misaki!" Usagi calls out to me when I pass him through, in the garage.

It seems that I was very distracted by my thoughts today to notice my surrounding.

"Usagi... ne, Usagi are you afraid of loosing me?" I asked without thinking, this time I did notice him stiffening "Because that's a stupid fear! I would never cheat on you or leave you or let someone take me away. I l- lo- love you Usagi" I confessed, stuttering and looking down, trying to hide my blushing cheeks "So, stop being so jealous and possessive please. By the way, Shinobu already has a boyfriend he loves very much" I muttered at the end.

"Misaki..." Usagi murmured, happily, before hugging me tightly and kissing me on the lips.

I allowed him PDA this time. Only because we were at the garage and no one would see us... how wrong I was.

"Misaki?! Akihito?!" a very familiar voice to both of us screamed in disbelief.


	6. Secrets revealed - Part Two

**Risako:**

After so much nagging from my father I finally decided to pay my ex-husband a visit at his office to apologize to him. And at some degree dad was right, I owed Yoh an apology. He might have spend a lot of time at work and never really moved on from his adored sensei. But whenever I needed him he was there for me, always loyal to me and caring in his own way. Cheating on him was not the way out of my marriage. I know that if I had sat down with and talked he would have understood. However, I was a coward and impulsive, spoiled girl. Having your partner betraying you was not something anyone deserved.

So, there I was, in front of Yoh's office ready to knock on the door and apologize. However, he was with a student so I decided to wait. You'll know my surprise when I heard him confess that he was in love with my little brother and in a relationship with him nonetheless! I was furious! I might bicker with my brother and we get at each other's nerves all the time, but he was still my precious ototo and I would protect him with my life. That my ex-husband, twelve years his senior was fucking him boiled my blood. I wanted to head straight to the police and report him for statutory rape. But I also knew that it wasn't right: Shinobu was in Australia all those years I was married to Yoh and Yoh would have never laid a hand on a minor, much less his brother-in-law. Also, fucking another male as long as both of them were over eighteen was not a crime and I did not want to look like a discriminator. My family taught me better than that.

I knew that if I went to my parents they would be disgusted by Shinobu being gay, for goodness sake we all lived in Australia some time in our lives and gay marriage there is legal. They are not like that. But they would be disgusted by the age difference. They would think that Yoh was fucking my brother because some kind of mid age crisis or as a replacement of me or to get revenge on me. But I knew that this wasn't the case. I've never heard Yoh sound so honest and truthful before in his life, not even at our wedding when he said 'I do'. I knew somewhere back in my mind that I was being petty. But I was the one married to him for years, the one who he was supposed to help him move on from his sensei. Not my brother!

It took me months before I could make my peace with the whole situation. Months that I did not contact my brother and that I spent ignoring my parents, in fear of spilling out the secret I was keeping. Once I finally accepted that my ototo and ex-husband were in a committed relation that surely would end up in marriage, if Yoh's passionate declaration was anything to go on from, I decided to clear the water with my parents. Because let's be honest if I leave it to them, they'll screw up immensely. Also, this will be my way of apologizing to Yoh.

It wasn't really going to be that difficult, I will only have to make them understand that the age difference wasn't really a big deal as long as both of them were legal and fully consensual. By the end my parents will be very happy with the news. They've always loved Yoh, especially my dad. He was planning on leaving his job position to him when we were married. Now he can still do that, the only difference was that Yoh will be married to his son not daughter.

I took the phone and called my ototo: "What do you want Risako?"

"Is that a way to treat your older sister, brat?" I barked, having forgotten what an annoying ass he could be "I simply called to tell you that we are having dinner in a couple of hours at our parents' house. You must come so don't be late and bring my favorite cake from that place I love. Ok? Ah, you also have to bring Yoh with you" without waiting for a reply I ended the call and entered my parents' house "Mom, dad, we need to talk" I stated when I found them at the living room.

It's Risako's time to shine!

 **No one's P.O.V:**

"What would your parents want with us?" Miyagi asked Shinobu for the tenth time that evening "And Riskao asked you for her favorite cake from the place she loves? That only happens when she is satisfied with something she has done, most of the time it spells to bad news"

"I know, Miyagi. I am as confused as you, so shut up!" the younger one barked "You are making me nervous"

Shinobu took a deep breath and rang on the door. Not even a second later the door was ripped open and two smiling Takatsuki seniors enveloped the couple in a bear hugs.

"Shinobu, darling, you are truly a gem! First s student exchange program, then T University and now bringing Yoh back into the family. Have I ever told you how proud I am of you!" Shinobu's dad exclaimed, kissing his son's cheek before dragging Yoh inside "We must start planning your training to when you take my position as headmaster. It will be in four years, I have always planned on giving it to family and I am not allowing Shinobu to marry before he graduates from college" he began telling the very confused literature professor.

"And we have to start planning your wedding sweetheart. You took the good taste in men from your mother, such a gentleman Yoh is" Shinobu's mother told her son, while dragging him inside the house as well.

But before that, Risako stopped her brother to take the cake box from his hands and flash him a smug smile: "Your welcome ototo, by the way I am going to the maid of honor at the wedding. Understood?"

Shinobu could only nod his head, very confused by the whole situation but grateful at his older sister as well.

"Boys, what will they do without us?" Risko though out loud, shaking her head, before beaming at the cake in her hands "Cake time!" she squealed, skipping to the kitchen for a fork and a peaceful time.


	7. Secrets revealed - Part Three

**Takahiro:**

I was only planning to pay my brother a surprise visit. I was so proud of him, he was finally moving on from his past and looking to the future. No longer was he drifting in life without a plan, he was working hard to fulfill his dream. Akihiko keeps me updated with how hard he is working not only at college but also at home, learning new recipes and techniques. So, when his half year anniversary since he started with therapy came close I thought it was the perfect time to take him out to celebrate.

What I did not expect was to find my best friend making out with my ototo in middle of the garage. Word left out my mouth before I could stop them: "Misaki?! Akihiko?!"

"Niichan?!/Takahiro?!" they both exclaimed at the same time, shocked at seeing me there.

"What's going on here?!" I yelled, finally snapping out of my stunned state "Akihiko how could you touch my brother?! How long has this been going on?" I demanded to know, when he looked down with guilt I had my answer: for a long time "Misaki we are leaving! Take your things"

"Niichan..." he began but I cut him off.

"We are leaving!" I snapped, glaring angrily at two of my most precious people... the same two people that lied to me for months.

"No!" Misaki shouted, shocking me. Misaki never shouts at me or goes against me "I promised Usagi that I would not let anyone take me away, and that includes you niichan. I love you but I also love Usagi. Don't make me choose because it won't be you niichan" he begged me, I could see how hard those words were for him to say.

"Misaki" Akihiko murmured, clearly touched by my ototo's words.

His words were like daggers to my heart. Hurt and angry I could not stay there any longer or I would end up saying or doing something that I will regret. Turning on my heels I stomped away in a rapid pase, ignoring their cries calling out for me. I only could think of getting home fast and sleep the confusion away, wishing it all to be a horrible nightmare. I was very confused, Misaki has never shown signs of being gay. He liked girls, he told me so in many occasions. Was he lying all along? Why wasn't I disgusted by it? I should be... I should want Misaki to marry a girl and have a kids, to figure out the joy and happiness having a family of your own brings you. But I wasn't.

I still loved my brother, he was the same Misaki I raised and loved all these years. Does he liking men change him? He's still the same Misaki that taught my wife how to cook my favorite food, the same fun uncle that babysits my son whenever we ask... he's still Misaki. And Akihiko is still my best friend, who has been there for me all this time. Supporting me and helping me out. However, they lied and that I cannot forgive so easily... but I can understand why they did so. It was not something easy to confess. But that does not mean it does not hurt me. I simply could not face them yet, not before making my peace with this whole situation.

"Take, isn't it already enough? It's been weeks since you saw them" my wife scolded me one day "This is not the man I married to, a coward hiding away not wanting to face reality. Enough is enough, darling! You love your brother. You love your best friend. Yes, they are dating but get over it!"

"Darling?!" I exclaimed, stunned by her reaction. She has always been so soft-spoken and gentle, I've never seen her so angry before- not even while in all her pain during childbirth.

"Don't darling me Taka. Just man up and apologize to them, understood?!" she ordered before muttering "Really, what is it about men that makes them so idiotic. Without us women they would be totally lost!"

I could not do more than agree with her. We surely complicate things more than they are.

Not wanting to anger her more I rapidly left the house and headed towards my best friend's luxury loft. At least, now I do not need to worry about my ototo's future. As he has already secured it with a very rich boyfriend. When I rushed inside and rang, only to be received by a half-dead Akihiko. I almost shouted in surprise by that face, he only looks like that when his deadline is nearby but he has already handed his manuscript weeks ago.

"Takahiro" he spoke, clearly stunned by seeing me "Come in" he let me pass rapidly "Forgive the mess but Misaki has been a mess himself since... since that day. He barely leaves the bed, luckily its summer already and doesn't have classes"

"I... I'm sorry Akihiko. I reacted badly and ignoring you both was not the right call for me to make. It simply shocked me... all of it! That you guys are in a relationship and that you had kept it a secret from me for such a long time" I apologized.

"I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have lied for you for so long. But Misaki was not ready to come out yet, he's still young in all of this" he apologized as well.

"So, you are his first boyfriend?" I asked.

"Yes" he replied "Can you talk to him please? He is in our room crying and thinking that you hate him"

I simply nodded rushing upstairs, ignoring the indication of what it meant for them to be sleeping in the same bed. My focus was on my ototo who needs my help and assurance. I had a lot of things to fix.


	8. Epilogue

**No one's P.O.V** :

 **-Ten years later-**

After all the secrets were revealed, life continued for Shinobu and Misaki. They had both married in Australia once they had graduated from college, first Misaki a year earlier and then Shinobu. Life did not change that much really, fans had supported Usagi when he came out and as the president of his editorial company was gay himself it did not affect his work at al. As for Miyagi's students they did not care about their teacher's sexuality. The new generation was much more open minded.

They then went and lived their dreams: Misaki had opened a bakery shop with the help of Usagi, who had funded the whole thing. Everyone thought it was too soon and that it would fail, everyone but Usagi who believed in his lover. In no time, Bear's (Misaki's bakery, named after his lover's second love: bears), was at the top list of most famous bakeries in Tokyo. They even have cooking classes during the mornings, when work is at it lowest, in honor of how it all began for Misaki. Seven years after its opening, Misaki's second shop was about to be open. Usagi kept living his life as before, writing amazing novels that won award after award. Of course, Misaki was in charge of the catering for all the congratulation parties. Quite the power couple there.

Shinobu, on the other hand, had immersed himself in the world of politics. He had worked hard and relentlessly to fulfill his promise to Miyagi: to legalize gay marriage in Japan. It would have taken much more than only the six years that it took him and his team, but having the Usami family's name and fortune at his back speed up the process. It kind of is scary how much power they have in Japan. (By the way, Usagi's father also turned a new leaf and supported his son's relationship... or at least, in his own way). Shinobu also made it mandatory that middle schools and high schools to have classes about sexuality and bullying, the kids and new generations had to be taught that being gay was not wrong. Shinobu's career took a lot of his time but luckily it did not strain his relationship with Miyagi, as he was as busy as Shinobu being the new headmaster. Luckily things had calmed down for both of them, making it possible for them to fulfill their next dream: being parents.

Misaki and Usagi had adopted an adorable baby girl five years ago who they named Kokoro, as she was their heart. At the same time Misaki's brother had had their second son: Shintaro. Miyagi and Shinobu felt jealous and a but envious of them, they also wanted to be parents. However, they knew that it wasn't the right time and they could not expose a child to being raised alone with almost no attention of their parents. But now they could. They did not want to wait for years before they could get a baby, not that they had the time that babies demanded, so they adopted a five years old boy in need of help: Ken Akarima, now Ken Miyagi. They knew that the path from now on would not be easy, after all Ken's parents had been abusive, but that little boy's smiles were more than worth it.

So, yes, life was not easy for them. It took hard times, tears and a lot of work, but then again whose life is pink with flower and roses. What's important is that they were happy now and with a bright path ahead of them. What else could they ask for?


End file.
